


unprofessional

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [416]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, another recruitment fic bc why tf not, ba dum tss, meet cute, more like meet bloody amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where Phil has an impossible mission to complete and a wandering mind.(The story is much tamer than the summary suggests. Like waaaaaaaay tamer.)





	unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> Phil took one look at Hawkeye and gulped down the speech he used a thousand times before. He knows who Hawkeye is. He knows every alias, every identifying mark, every person this man has killed. 

He’s followed Hawkeye’s movements for over a year now, ever since the agent-in-charge declared the recruitment an impossible feat and passed it on to Phil. He’s been planning this confrontation for the better part of three months and he wasn’t about to let all those months go to waste because he choked.

“Mr. Barton, my name is Phil Coulson. I’m with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I need you to come with me.” Phil said with the calm facade he always wore when on the job. 

Barton refused to look at him, “I ain’t going anywhere.” He informed Phil with a huff.

“We can help you.” Phil tried, knowing that it wouldn’t work.

Barton snorted in disgust right on cue. 

“At least let us patch you up. After all, it’s partly our fault your leg got shot.” 

Barton turned to him with a glare. 

Phil barely suppressed the urge to flinch - his eye twitched which was as much as he was consciously willing to give away. Barton had a reputation. A reputation that preceded him. One that made it difficult for anyone, no matter who they were, no matter how powerful they thought they were, to double-cross him. 

Barton was known for his precision, his loyalty to no one but himself, and his lack of fear of death. This made him the perfect assassin, one that powerful people wanted at their beck and call. His reputation was what put him on SHIELD’s radar. 

“You shot me.” Barton pointed out, pushing his hand against the bullet wound still.

“I’m afraid I’m not as accurate as you are. Perhaps you can help remedy that.” Phil raised an inquisitive eyebrow. His eyes drifted to the man’s bleeding wound, resisting the desire to bend down and use his tie to slow blood circulation. 

“I don’t think so,” Barton smirked, “I work alone.”

Phil looked back up at the man’s face, Barton’s blue eyes still bright despite the darkness provided by the trees that surrounded them. “I do too, most of the time.” He shrugged. Phil idly wondered how different this man’s eyes would look with proper lighting. Would it be brighter? Would the shade change? What would his eyes look like if he smiled? 

Barton’s intense gaze lead Phil to believe that he didn’t know how to smile. Maybe, he didn’t. He was after all, the infamous Hawkeye. Certainly, a man such as himself wouldn’t know a joke if it bit him in the ass.

“Most of the team work at SHIELD are mandatory, tedious, and has to be done with unbearable people in an impossible time frame. Basically, a nightmare…” Phil said with a touch of exaggeration, “much like my life, actually” he added as an afterthought.

Phil was surprised to hear a soft snort from Barton, followed immediately by a pained hiss. 

“Shit, don’t make me laugh. Can’t you see I’m dying?” Barton frowned at him, hiding the way his lips curled up in a smile and his eyes sparkled with mirth. 

Phil smiled, more to himself than to anyone, really. “I’ll try to tone it down a notch.” 

Barton tried not to smile. 

Phil did not think he was cute.

That would be unprofessional.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/161436597196/i-think-ive-figured-out-my-main-motivation-for)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unprofessional [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173932) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)




End file.
